Making the Most of the Night
by SimpleCinema
Summary: A year after the events of Persona 5, Sae and Makoto have become much closer to each other, both finally feeling more like traditional siblings despite their circumstance. However, one night, Makoto comes home devastated, and after Sae attempts to help, the two girls find themselves testing the limits of their bond. (Smut w/feelings)


Sae Nijima, for the first time in her life, was not a hugely busy woman.

Granted, this didn't exactly mean she had an abundance of free time, but she was currently in a position of greater freedom that allowed her copious amounts of breathing room that she hadn't previously been afforded. After the Phantom Thieves case has been closed, Sae took a small amount of leave from work, but returned in a temporary, limited capacity. She had been offered a higher paying, higher ranking position, but was currently waiting for the politics of the situation play out, as her entire division was in a bit of a frenzy after they had to restructure, ousting the few inside men Shido had working amongst them. This entailed a thorough investigation done on practically everyone Sae worked with, including Sae herself. After she was done being processed, she had been told she'd be given her position once the smoke cleared, which would likely be a few more months at their current pace. Currently she was strapped with less investigative duties and more office work, as the investigation itself was mostly outsourced to keep it all as squeaky clean as possible.

At first, she drove herself absolutely mad. She was used to having a work ethic that would put professional racehorses to shame. She was regimented, she had a system, and she maintained it like a machine. Now that balance was gone, as she was able to do her current work with extraordinarily little effort and far less time. The finite amount of what she COULD do held her back tremendously. She knew it was all just a transitory phase, but it was a phase that took its sweet time. She was able to maintain her pay and hours if she stretched her ability to pace herself in a more measured sense, even if that made the thundering mundanity more difficult, but even then, she was beginning to have what most would deem a 'normal' work schedule. No late nights. No working weekends. She didn't know how the rest of the world did it without going crazy, which upon some self reflection (that she now also had time for) lead her to realize just how neurotic and tightly wound she had become at such a young age.

It was a lamentable situation for a while. She had no social life. No friends. No hobbies. She felt like she was deprived in some respect, and the worst part was mainly that it bored her. Shouldn't she have felt a bit more unfulfilled? Shouldn't she have WANTED more? It was discouraging, as it really only seemed to maximize her discomfort and didn't allow her to substitute it with anything... until Makoto found herself in a similar circumstance.

Makoto and Sae had worked through a tremendous amount of obstacles with one another in the months following the Phantom Thieves case. There was trust that needed to be repaired. Doubt that had to be cast aside. Realities that had to be accepted, mainly on Sae's part. But, much to the sibling's shock, it furthered their bond a bit. Their relationship had been strained when they both were more dedicated to their work than anything else, there was an inescapable distance between the two and neither had the time nor the inclination to confront or change it. However it seemed to have been forcibly overcome. While Makoto still had her sights set on a criminal law degree, planning on following in Sae's footsteps, she had decided against all odds to take a gap year between the beginning of her college career and her graduation. She was still mostly sure, but had doubts ever since the Phantom Thieves put her so inescapably close to what she had set her sights on. She wasn't sure if that was what she wanted to do in a more general sense. She felt compelled, but she also remembered how it felt when she made friends and ventured outside her comfort zone, and knew how rewarding that was. What if she decided she wanted something else, something more out of life when she was too far into doing what she had planned on? She needed one thing that she had never really allowed herself to have: time. So, in the meantime, she became a tutor, making a good deal of money in a career that, for all intents and purposes, could've kept her fed and provided for indefinitely. This all inevitably lead to her having an abundance of free time, as her friends were either still in school or pursuing careers if their own, leading her to having one new option as to who she could spend her time with: Sae.

At first it was awkward merely because both sisters had such a limited grasp on what they could actually DO together in order to constitute bonding or fun. There were many awkward attempts at small talk, lots of reading in the same room whilst not really talking, and a general sense of unease in the apartment for a while. That was, until, Makoto began to really put her best foot forward. She had done a lot of growing in the previous year, which distanced her further from Sae, but it also made her more of a well rounded person. She made a real effort to connect with her sister, taking her out to eat, watching films with her when they felt like staying in, and finding things to talk about that they could actually both provide input on. Sae was positively floored by how different her little sister was, even though she still largely felt like the same person. She even brought this up with Makoto once while they were watching television and Makoto compared the phenomenon to a Pokemon evolving, which both confused and somehow enlightened Sae on the matter. With that, Makoto realized that Futaba really had a measurable impact on her as well.

She did see her old friends whenever she could, and Sae did still have a job, but the time they both had gradually became easier and easier to spend with one another. For the first time, the two felt like real sisters and not people who happened to be related by blood and were, to some degree, responsible for each other. It was something that made them both happier, as they got to learn more about themselves and realize the details and intricacies of the other. Before, they were siblings in label and function mostly. Now, they felt like sisters in the more human level. Makoto was even struck dumb by the fact that they actually began to regularly hug one another without something terrible happening. It was nice to have that level of affection displayed, as their absence of parents made both girls very strained when it came to displaying emotion in that way.

But things could only improve for so long.

It was a typical Wednesday evening when Sae had arrived home from work. She had almost immediately showered and put on pajamas- flannel pants and a cute tank top that she otherwise never wore, and did her hair up in a ponytail. It wasn't especially hard at work, but for some reason that day it felt like time had slowed down, making every second feel like an agonizing amount of time, quickly making her tired. She looked around the apartment briefly to see if Makoto was around, seeing as it was her little sister's day off, and she'd usually see her sitting on the couch reading or watching tv. In the rare instances that wasn't the case, she would leave a note saying she had gone to hang out with friends or go grocery shopping. However, this time, no dice. She checked her phone to make certain she hadn't texted her, lo and behold, not one notification. For a brief moment, she found herself concerned, but remembered that her sister spent the previous year of her life moonlighting kicking the shit out of things a lot more dangerous than humans. This alleviated some fear, she knew deep down that Makoto could carry herself, but there was something else too. If she had still been working her normal hours, coming home late every night, barely interacting with her, would strange or out of place behavior like this even concern her? Would she even have noticed? A harsh pang of guilt struck her, wondering how many times she had ignored or been unaware to her sister's troubles. She was the provider, she had an immense amount of responsibility, but she was also ostensibly a parent, and she couldn't help but feel a bit inadequate. She hoped it wasn't too often, and hoped that maybe her friends helped her in areas she couldn't. It was all such a mess, Sae had been pulled in so many different directions, shouldered with so much she had to take on, mostly at the price of her humanity. She became a machine focused on making sure they were provided for... but a machine that became too cold to provide the understanding and comfort that one needs in order to foster growth. Their situation was unique, so it lead to a lot of grey areas neither girl wanted to traverse.

In one last attempt to make sure everything was okay, whilst still being slightly paranoid, she texted Makoto. Very brief, not at all urgent sounding, which took effort seeing as she was starting to feel a longing sense of regret for her lack of emotional solidarity over the past few years. She suddenly had the overwhelming urge to hug her and make sure everything was okay, even if this one little instance would make that gesture feel a bit overbearing.

Sadly, everything was, in fact, not okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sae checked her phone a few times for the following hour in a near compulsory manner, and in the moments between, attempted to distract herself with Netflix and a beer, two luxuries she thought she'd never be able to enjoy simultaneously. She got no response.

When it finally seemed like Sae was able to fully immerse herself in her show, finally obtaining her bit of escapism (or perhaps it was the beer) so she could cool down, Makoto burst into the apartment. Not loudly, but quickly. She would never slam a door or be so reckless, but her gaze didn't even teeter towards her sister. She simply got in as fast as she could and barreled into her own bedroom through the main area and down the hall. She closed the door and suddenly it felt like the air had shifted somehow. Because she was so rapidly propelled, she couldn't get a good look at her, not being able to glean a full facial expression, but could've sworn her cheeks were red, eyes swollen, and light little droplets if tears cascading down her face. She sprung into action and figured something seriously wrong had gone down, as she had never seen Makoto this upset. Never. Even though all she saw was a fast, fleeting glimpse of it, it was definitely distinct.

She headed over, feet pressing against the hardwood floor, and stood in front of her sister's room, which she could hear muffled sobs from.

Then she realized she had no idea what to do.

Should she wait? That might've been a good option, would've allowed Makoto to deal with the worst of whatever this was and approach with a gentle hand. But she also could've spiraled further, as both girls had a predisposition to do that when locked inside their own heads. Should she say something? And if so, what? Maybe just asking if she was okay would be a solid starting point?

"Makoto, are you alright?"

Patience was something she lost an hour ago.

At first their was no response, but there was definitely a determined effort to stifle her cries. It was sad, the sounds she made whilst sobbing were still comparatively measured and small, as if she were trying to actively hold back even though there was no logical reason too. Makoto had been similarly tightly wound, and Sae imagined this was merely a byproduct of that.

"Not... really," she answered meekly.

Not even an attempt at denial. While she obviously felt bad for her, Sae was slightly relieved to hear her be up front right out of the gate.

"C-can I do anything? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sae couldn't believe how uncomfortable she felt. It was hardly her little sister's fault, but this was something she just wasn't used to. She had serious doubts about her ability to process emotions like the rest of people, but learned she was fairly empathic when she allowed herself to be, this unfortunately being one of those times. She just wanted to help.

"C-can you give me a minute... please?"

It was less a demand and more of a plea from a small, wounded creature. She nodded, then stopped upon awkwardly realizing Makoto couldn't see her nonverbal confirmation.

"Take all the time you need. No rush," she said, trying to invoke a warmer, more motherly tone.

"Thank you," She said.

Sae knew she had to move away from the door eventually, figuring Makoto might be listening for footsteps in order to tell when she was able to cry again. Clearly she wasn't too concerned, as she picked up her continuing to sob as she leaned in ever-so-slightly. She wanted to leave her alone, but her sisterly instincts fought her, wanting her to open the door and try her best to fix what was happening. She took a deep breath, and walked over to her own room, sitting on the side of the bed, hoping that Makoto would cry it all out soon, so she didn't torture herself waiting to see how she could help.

She was taken aback. What possibly could've happened? There was simply no way it was something with her friends. Even the best of friends had squabbles, sure, but that lot literally would've killed and died for one another. They were as much of a family as Sae and Makoto were, and in some respects, even moreso. Any fight they could've had, even at the worst possible severity, wouldn't have effected Makoto like this. Even the death of their own parents didn't do this to her, as Makoto seemed to be what a therapist once told her was an 'internal griever' where her pain didn't always manifest the way it did in others. If one of her friends WERE responsible, Sae would have to fight the urge to kick the responsible party's ass.

What else could it have been? Makoto didn't exactly have the most multifaceted life, which wasn't a dig, it was more her assessing the possibilities. Could it have been...boy problems? She knew little to nothing about her sister's love life, including whether or not she even had one to speak of. But heartbreak of some variety could've been the cause. Her mind drifted to the immediate suspects. Ryuji and Akira, predominantly, the former definitely less likely than the latter. Even if he had helped the both of them, if he hurt Makoto somehow, Sae would've laid out that little brat like it was nothing. Makoto was kind, beautiful, and intelligent, and to think someone would waste such things or take them for granted- it baffled Sae.

She was becoming anxious, not just because of the situation, but because she didn't know how she would be able to handle it, or even if she could handle it. She wanted to though, she would do anything for Makoto, but would she do the RIGHT thing? Over the past few months, she thought their bond had finally become something palpable, something beyond that inherent familial connection, it was like friendship, but it ran deeper, and it just made her more eager to help.

Sae stared at the carpet beneath her feet, doing her best to maintain a clear head until she could be truly useful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wait was twenty minutes that felt approximately around two hours. Sae's sharp hearing picked up on her sister's more audible cries, of which there were not many, but the silence that ensued for the final ten minutes was almost worse. It simply allowed her head to swim with the dozens of possibilities as to what was going on, fueling the fires of anxiety. She was so caught up in it she almost didn't notice Makoto standing humbly in her doorway, head tilted slightly downward, her back slouched a bit. She never slouched.

"H-hey," She sniffled.

It was so otherworldly, seeing her like this. Her eyes were red and puffy, skin beneath them the slightest bit irritated. Slightly wet streams down her cheeks from once-present tears. It was uncanny, like looking at someone doing a bizarre Makoto cosplay.

"Hey," Sae responded hastily, "What's going on?"

She was trying to hold back and sound a bit more gentle with her tone, as she was instinctively a bit dry and authoritative. She quickly learned how she needed to change her overall temperament and language choices in order to not come across as distant or cold.

Makoto didn't even answer at first. She looked like she was going to cry again, but just as it looked like she was about to hitch, she took a deep breath, and walked calmly over to the bed, sitting down on the side just a few feet away.

Another curious observation was that Makoto hadn't actually made eye contact with her yet, which was even more unusual. Even as she sat, she stared down at the floor, hands in her lap, remaining temporarily very quiet and subdued.

She cleared her throat, still trying to stifle the amount of noise she made. She opened her mouth slightly, but at first, nothing came out.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I understand. I just want you to know that I-"

Makoto shook her head.

"No, no it's okay. I want to talk about it. I just..."

She trailed off, her hands visibly fidgeting more and more.

"Can you promise me something?"

Sae nodded intently, trying to react more with reassurance than paranoia.

"Promise me you won't think any different of me? That nothing between us will change? Because I don't know how to say this or what to do about any of it,"

"Of course," Sae said, growing more and more worried by the moment.

Makoto closed her eyes for a moment, and turned toward Sae, not really looking at her still, but moreso in her direction.

"I... I asked someone if they wanted to go out with me today. I've been waiting forever for the right time, and I thought in the moment that today was that time. It was... it was someone I really care about... and it's been driving me crazy and... they said... they said no,"

The last few breaks in her sentences were filled with strained, muffled sobs, as if she was forcing the words out of her, but the pain of saying it out loud was just too much.

She immediately leaned into Sae, beginning to cry onto her shoulder. Sae embraced her, immediately putting her arms around her. She waited a moment for the worst of it to subside, and started to run her fingers through her sister's hair, quietly shushing her as the energy died down a bit and the minute progressed.

Sae couldn't lie, she was a bit relieved it was something like this. She still felt bad for her, unquestionably. Makoto to her knowledge never dated anyone, so this was likely her first romantic interest in anyone. She remembered what this was like, even if it did seem like it was a century ago. This was something she had *some* experience with, so perhaps she could be useful somehow.

Makoto eventually steadied herself, sitting back up and resuming her previous position, only this time much closer to Sae. She wiped the tears and a bit of the snot from her nose off on her sleeve, looking the slightest bit embarrassed for her lack of composure.

Makoto, if nothing else, knew what she wanted. She was intelligent and careful, so this entire debacle had to have been over a long period of time. She had probably put more thought and planning into this than she let on. Sae knew this because she would've probably done the exact same thing.

Sae took her hand.

"I know this will likely all sound empty to you, because I know it still hurts, but it will get better after some time. I'm so sorry you were rejected, but you're my baby sister, and you're a fucking rockstar, and don't you dare forget it. They didn't deserve you to begin with if they would turn down someone like you,"

Makoto smiled just a bit when Sae called her a rockstar. Both because it was a genuine compliment and because she knew it was something she wouldn't have said a year ago. But something erased that brief smile very quickly.

"Well... I don't-" she paused.

Sae wrinkled her brow.

"-it's not... well... they're really great, you know? It's not their fault if you feel or don't feel something for someone else... I suppose,"

This was unusual. She knew Makoto was being strange, she would see the best in everyone, but there was something to this that she was dancing around. Sae was becoming infinitely more curious, as she didn't know Makoto socialized enough outside her friends to get attached to someone.

Unless...

"It was Ann," she said, looking at the floor, and then finally meeting Sae's gaze for the first time that night, "...the person. It was Ann,"

Now everything began to make a whole lot more sense. For a laundry list of reasons that were currently flying around in Sae's head.

Sae wasn't sure what she was surprised by the most at the moment. The fact that her sister was interested in girls? That definitely wasn't it. Sae had known that she herself swung both ways, but because of her mostly vacant love life, that element of her existence just wasn't ever particularly relevant. Learning that Makoto wanted to pursue a relationship with another woman was something that fell firmly into the category of 'initially surprising, but retroactively within the realm of possibility'. Was it that Makoto thought there was a chance that Sae would see her differently because of this? She couldn't lie, that did sting a little, as there was no revelation on earth that could shatter her love for her, let alone something as mild as this. Still, she wanted Makoto to FEEL like she could tell her these things, so her hesitation yielded some regret on her part. She knew that coming out wasn't easy, hence why she hadn't really done it herself, beyond not really having a reason to. Was it that she was interested in, of all her friends, Ann? That could've been it. Ann was a lovely girl, from what Sae gathered. Beautiful, smart, had a grasp on her life coupled with some stunning confidence, trustworthy, and had been unimaginably selfless in the entire Phantom Thieves debacle. Makoto was more outgoing and willing to step forward when necessary, but she was internally timid and shy. In Sae's experience, the whole 'opposite's attract' was a bit off base. Sae was always attracted to people who she saw herself in. Ann and Makoto had similarities, but the two of them behaved very differently when she had seen them. But, it was different for everyone. She could certainly see why someone would fancy Ann, just not necessarily Makoto.

She needed to say something so Makoto didn't start to suspect Sae's hesitation was born from shame or disappointment. However, actions spoke louder than words, so Sae hugged Ann, tightly, instead. The smaller girl was a bit surprised by the gesture, tensing up, and then relaxing. Sae pulled back slowly, keeping her arms on Makoto's shoulders.

"I would never think of you any differently. I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Ever. I love the real Makoto, not a version of you that exists in my head,"

Makoto gave a sheepish smile as she turned a bit red in the cheeks. She had never seen her like this.

"Thank you... I was just... worried, you know?"

Sae returned the smile with a bit of a chuckle.

"Oh I know alright. You wanna know a secret?"

Makoto's eyes narrowed a bit, though she said nothing, assuming the question to be rhetorical.

Sae let out a small sigh, trying to use some of the courage that radiated from her younger sister telling her this information that could've been far more dangerous than she would like.

"I like girls too. You'll get no judgment from me," she said with an air of casual confidence.

Makoto's eyes widened a bit. In a strange turn of events, it seemed SHE was the one who was surprised as to the unexpected revelation of one's sexual orientation that evening. Bizarre.

"Oh... well... thank you?" Makoto said, looking a bit dazed.

Sae couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"No matter who I'm attracted to, you're always going to be my sister. I didn't mean to imply it was shameful or anything, I'm just saying I understand,"

Makoto nodded, still looking slightly taken aback.

"So... you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, or if it'll make you feel worse, but you said you were rejected. What exactly happened?"

Makoto sighed, wiping away the remnants of tears from her face now that she could maintain a bit more composure.

"Well... I've liked her for a while. A long time. Lately it's just been really hard to keep it all in, so I convinced myself I had to tell her soon, because I know I'd regret it if i missed my opportunity. So I asked her if she wanted to hang out today, she said yes. I waited until we went back to her place and I... I told her,"

Sae gave her little sister a knowing look that basically served to only say '...and?'

"I came out to her. The first person I told," she trailed off, glancing at Sae for a moment in a bit of lingering shame that she didn't tell her before she told Ann, "and I told her how I felt about her,"

Makoto took a moment to breathe, closing her eyes and allowing herself a moment of clarity in order to continue.

"I told her... I'm such an idiot. I told her I loved her. Romantically,"

Sae was aware that was probably quite overwhelming for poor Ann, even if she sympathized with her sister more for just being honest. There were no winners in this situation.

"She looked... uncomfortable. And told me she didn't really know how to feel. And didn't want to... jeopardize our friendship," she said, the last statement with a bit of lingering underlying bitterness, "And I said that was okay, and then I left. I didn't cry in front of her but I left really quickly,"

She certainly didn't envy Makoto in the slightest. Her sister was emotionally mature enough to realize Ann wasn't exactly to blame for any of this, but she was also too in love to not feel some kind of frustration.

"Do you know if she was-"

Makoto shook her head, negating Sae's need to finish the inquiry.

"She told me a story once about meeting another model on a shoot in Europe and how they made out and messed around a bit, but I don't know if that was just a one time thing or... I don't know. I just figured maybe... maybe..."

"Maybe it wouldn't matter because you loved her," Sae finished for her with a tone of mournful understanding.

Makoto's eyes filled with tears again as she looked at her sister again.

"Yeah,"

Sae hated this for her. She knew the pain of unrequited love, even if it was from long ago. Coupled with Makoto's undoubtedly murky view of her own burgeoning sexuality.

She wasn't sure what to do, so she defaulted to what she would want if she had been in this situation: to forget about it entirely, for the time being.

She gave a warm smile, looking Makoto in the eyes.

"If you need time to be by yourself or don't feel up to it, just say so. But if you ask me, I think we need to have an evening where we unwind a bit. I don't have to go into work tomorrow, and I know you don't tutor until late. Why don't I order us some food, we can put on a movie or something, and crack open one of the expensive wine bottles, how does that sound?"

Makoto gave a slight smile, which was enough to let Sae knew she made the right choice. She nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good..." she said.

Makoto leaned in and hugged her sister again, tightly. She wasn't crying exactly, but she could still feel the faintest hit of tears staining her top.

"You're the best Sae,"

Sae was in danger of crying now too. She held onto Makoto, wanting to shield her from every negative emotion she could fathom. She knew she couldn't heal a broken heart, but there was no reason she could think of that would prevent her from trying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makoto did take some more time to herself before the evening proper could begin. Sae tried to give her some space, wondering if maybe she was still crying. Had she been in her position, she likely would've been. She couldn't do much to help it now, so instead she decided to look into food for the evening and find something to watch, two things that were far removed from their potential triviality. Both girls were indecisive and could never decide on what to do or how to do it, mostly out of fear that they'd impose on the decision making of the other, and genuinely because they seemed quite laid back and never had a 'strong' preference. So Sae opted for the safe route and just ordered some steak and rice meals for the both of them from a local fast food joint.

Thankfully, just a few minutes before the food arrived, Makoto emerged from her room looking a little bit better. It was still very apparent that she had been crying, face unable to dislodge a mask of permanent tiredness, coupled with her slightly messy hair. She came out wearing a near-identical set of pajamas as Sae's, save for minor color differences. Instead of a tank top she wore an oversized old shirt Sae had gotten when she graduated. Even after such a rough day and such minimal effort regarding her appearance, Makoto managed to retain a decent amount of the willowy beauty the Niijima women were miraculously endowed with.

As the food arrived, both girls were positively famished, so it didn't last very long. They both sat content atop the pullout couch bed they had in front of the tv, partially getting under the covers since it was a particularly cold evening. Once the food was swiftly depleted both of them laid back, propping themselves up on the pillows, only occasionally moving in order to take a drink of wine, which, despite being costly, didn't really taste that much better than the cheaper bottles Sae was used to. Makoto was thankful Sae let her drink even though she wasn't of age quite yet, so thankful she took full advantaged and downed a solid 4 glasses whilst Sae only had 3, which was still sizable. Sae even had to open another (slightly cheaper this time) bottle to proceed with the evening, the both of them drinking another glass as soon as she set the bottle down. They could both hold their liquor quite auspiciously, but Makoto in particular was determined to be drunk enough to not feel bad anymore, and Sae wished to keep up if only out of sympathy.

The night seemed to fly by, either due to the wine or due to their viewing choices. Makoto was the arbiter of the television since Sae had an almost archaic understanding of technology and was highly overwhelmed with so many choices as to their entertainment. Makoto was able to navigate and narrow down things quite easily, which pleased her immensely since it was nice to feel like she was competent in an area that Sae was all but lost in, which didn't happen very often. Makoto loved and respected her sister too much to make a thing out of it though, but she enjoyed feeling like Sae was a troubled grandparent calling her children to ask how the remote works.

Due to her exposure to Futaba and the boys, Makoto's film, tv, and anime lexicon had been vastly expanded. First they went for something bound to make both of them laugh, so Makoto opted in for 'Shaun of the Dead'- Which still somehow remained just as funny upon second viewing. Though, the funniest part was watching Sae react with mild horror and shock whenever something on the gorier side happened, which never failed to amuse her considering Sae was find around real-world corpses. Both girls laughed plenty, the wine only kicking into gear as the movie ended. Then they went straight into watching the second season of 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure'- something Futaba insisted Makoto watch alongside their other friends. While initially disinterested it had something compelling enough to warrant Makoto subsequently showing it to Sae, and against all odds, they both very much enjoyed it, even though that brand of weird shonen action was not either's area of interest. Regardless, both of them were both highly entertained and strangely enthralled, whether this was due to the show or to their drunken perception of the show as being far funnier than it probably was, no one would know.

Makoto had been a bit sullen and withdrawn for the first half of the evening, expectedly, but very much in keeping with her character, she became progressively better the more alcohol she consumed and the more time passed.

It was close to midnight, and neither one of them were tired, so after the season of Jojo concluded, the next automatic queues up show was the Castlevania show, which they left on, but started talking to each other and viewing far more passively. They both tended to ramble while intoxicated, but still remained semi coherent as they'd ramble off jokes and comments that were only occasionally about the show. But, like a lot of things that happened that day, things eventually took a hard right turn.

"Wow..." Makoto said slightly dazed, "She is so hot,"

Sae didn't even really process that statement enough to find it strange or even particularly amusing, as her brain immediately focused onto the tv screen, seeing the main female lead.

"Hm... she is. Just not my type I think," she said.

Makoto turned her head towards her and chuckled.

"Oh my, so picky. What IS your type then?"

That question caught her off guard. DID she have a type? How long had it been since she'd thought about this at all?

"Well, I think in the past I've been more attracted to less traditionally feminine women,"

Makoto raised her eyebrows and cocked her head slightly, taking that in.

She wasn't sure how she managed to conjure such a thought so quickly, but after rummaging through her brain this seemed to be the case when she examined her past crushes and her one actual romantic partner, who was a bit of a tomboy. Perhaps it was a feeling of familiarity, as both Sae and Makoto had been characterized as slightly tomboyish purely because of their lack of interest in more feminine coded things from an early age. A silly and ultimately pointless distinguishing factor to cast upon the two of them, especially considering that when it came to appearances they looked about as feminine as one could reasonably appear. It wasn't exactly due to choice, they simply presented themselves the way they found easiest. Sae was never much for caring so much about how she expressed herself, and Makoto was typically just too preoccupied to even call it into question.

"I'm not... sure what my type is," Makoto said somewhat contemplatively.

Sae shrugged.

"You don't have to be sure. Sometimes your taste in other people is determined by more innate qualities. I find lots of things attractive physically, but, cliche as it may be, I tend to like it more when those qualities are attached to someone who I can feel very comfortable around," she said matter-of-factly.

Makoto nodded.

"Maybe that's what happened with Ann, I don't think I started to like her until we were close,"

She said that with a hint of remorse, and Sae couldn't blame her.

"Ann has a lot of enviable qualities, i suppose if anything I can be sure my baby sister has good taste," Sae said attempting to lighten the mood.

Makoto chuckled.

"I'm glad I have your seal of approval. Was terribly worried you'd think I was out consorting with lesser folk," she said with faux snobbishness.

She laughed.

"That's not what I meant but thanks for the implied classism you twerp," she playfully fired back.

Makoto stuck out her tongue at her older sister briefly. Sae smiled.

"There will be other girls. I promise," Sae said, switching back to her 'serious sister' mode.

Makoto sighed.

"I know you're probably right... logistically I know you are. But it just doesn't feel like it right now, you know? I was so focused on her... she was always on my mind these past few months. I put everything into preparing to tell her, and now it just... I just feel like a huge failure," she said with due resignation.

She leaned over a bit, turning Makoto's head towards hers with her left hand, gently brushing down the side of her face.

"You are NOT a failure. You are smart, and kind, and selfless and you deserve so much more than what you've been given in life," she said with a startling amount of sincerity.

Makoto began to tear up a bit.

"Sae that's... you're being too kind,"

Sae shook her head, slightly obscuring the fact that she was beginning to well up too.

"No. I'm not. You deserved more than this. You had to do what no kid should ever be asked because of people like Kaneshiro and Shido, and you stepped up. You had to work super hard with your studies because I was gone so much, you did that all by yourself. You risked your life far more than I've ever had to... I,"

There were tears now. Makoto's look of concern for her sister couldn't be seen.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't be the family you deserved. I'm so sorry..." she said, her voice breaking.

In a total reversal of what happened earlier, it was Makoto who was now taking in Sae, letting her cry into her shoulder. She had no idea she was harboring this much regret inside... or perhaps it was the alcohol that was good at diminishing her barriers.

Makoto pulled away from Sae once she eased up on the tears.

"Sae... listen to me. You're not being fair to yourself. Or to me. If you put me on a pedestal like that then it's only fair I put you on one. You had to do so many things a girl should never have to do. Neither of us really got to have childhoods. You did your best, not just for mom and dad, but for me. You're so much more than you think. You're... you're the best family in the world, Sae,"

The two had a long mutual embrace to hide the resurgence of tears spurred on my Makoto's rather impassioned words. Normally something as light as a happy ending to a film could make them cry whilst drunk, so this was easy tear fodder. But, unlike the empty tears of slight emotional stirring, Sae felt good. She felt seen. Like every time she had felt terrible for not thinking she was good enough to help Makoto had been eased slightly. She knew she was being honest, she was always honest. Perhaps the reason why this was never brought up before was because both sisters valued the newfound bond they had with each other and didn't want to discuss anything too rocky that might shake its foundations... but they went beyond that now. They were stronger than that.

They mutually pulled out of the hug, both slightly chuckling at how much of a mess they had made of themselves. Wiping away tears, getting hair out of their faces, the both of them felt as if they had been tossed down a staircase, both physically and emotionally.

Once they regained their presence of mind, Sae looked at Makoto, gently brushing a strand of hair from her face that stubborn stuck to her cheek because of the tears. Makoto laughed a bit, but she never took her eyes off of Sae, and Sae didn't take her eyes off of her either. The two simply say there for a moment, seemingly transfixed.

'Thank you' Makoto mouthed, giving a nervous smile.

"What else are big sisters for?" She whispered back rhetorically.

It was odd, the moment of them staring at one another didn't seem to end even as it extended past the silence. Each girl simply stared at the other. Sae became aware of just how alluring her younger sister's bright crimson eyes were, and wondered for a moment if maybe hers were even half as beautiful.

The next moment hit Sae like a shotgun blast.

Makoto had leaned in with an urgency she didn't appear to posses in that moment, catching Sae off-guard for a plethora of reasons. She instinctively backed up as a reflex, but even in an evasive maneuver, she couldn't avoid contact. She shielded herself only with her eyes at first, flinching as if she had been hit, almost. Instead of force or sudden impact, she felt a sensation. Something warm.

Makoto had leaned in to kiss her. Not just a normal, chaste, sisterly kiss that they had done before in the past. This was different. This was charged, planted fully on her lips with a lingering sense of passion from the smaller girl. Her lips were soft, warm, but the slightest bit dry from having to wipe her face so much. The strangest thing about it all was the experience was something that didn't suddenly end. The moment lasted, persisting forward in time. Sae didn't fight it, merely freezing in place trying to understand what was happening.

The kiss broke not suddenly, but naturally, as if it had been biding its time. The two of them didn't break away, but merely faded from each other's mouths. Sae's eyes were shut tight longer than Makoto's were, as the first sight she saw was Makoto's doe-eyed gaze up at her, looking like she expected to be hit or punished.

Sae didn't know what to think, what to feel, or what to do. All she knew is that the sensation, for as long as it lasted... felt nice. It felt warm. It felt like she was less alone.

Neither girl said a word, nor even really changed their facial expression. Sae didn't exactly have a mirror close by but she could only imagine hers read as 'shocked disbelief' or something to that extent. Should she feel bad? Should Makoto? What did that mean exactly? What was she meant to say? What were either of them meant to say?

The answer to these queries were answered immediately when Makoto nearly leapt back up to do the same thing again, this time not surprising Sae nearly as much.

She displayed less resistance to it this time, which was good because Makoto's delivery was a bit more aggressive. It was like she wanted to stamp out all rational thought and just go for what she wanted instead. Why? How? Not important. What was important was that it happened. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Sae was still a bit stiff, mainly because she hadn't kissed anyone like this in a good while. She tried to go along with it a bit more, opening herself up to the warmth and joy the feeling initially brought her. Makoto was pressing her lips against her deeply, and was slowly but surely moving towards Sae, almost ONTO Sae, nearly straddling her as her older sister remained sitting upright, propped up by the pillows. Once Makoto was in closer, she opened up her mouth a bit to continue with the kiss, which Sae reluctantly opened up to as well, unsure if she was ready to progress so quickly without still knowing what she was doing.

It had been so long since anyone had touched Sae.

She hadn't had sex or any physical intimacy of any kind in years, to the point where she didn't actually remember the last time she had been kissed or anything beyond that. She forgot how good it made her feel. How wanted it made her feel. Like she was good enough. Like she didn't have to work hard like everything else she did in her life.

She let down her final barrier to the point where Makoto and her were locking and unlocking their tongues, traveling in and out of each other's mouths. Makoto had taken Sae's face, gently cupping it in her hands as she now sat in her lap, fiercely making out with her. She assumed this was Makoto's first time doing so, and if that assumption was correct, then she was impressed. There was no way she was this good when she started. The way she'd occasionally breathe into Sae's mouth softly, making the slightest sound, it was almost magical. She never thought she'd be the less dominant one in any capacity with their relationship, and yet here she was.

When the kiss broke, both women opened their eyes, but only looked down slightly, avoiding each other's gaze, perhaps out of a primal sense of fear of shame. A guilt that came from them knowing they shouldn't have done that, under the influence of alcohol and emotional vulnerability aside, they both knew it was wrong... but the real shame hidden within them both came from the fact that they knew they didn't really care, at least not in the moment. Instead each girl was fixed slightly below the other's head, watching them breathe heavily, hearing only the ragged breaths coalescing with one another in their immediate soundscape.

Makoto found herself staring at Sae's chest. She had on her tank top, something she never had to wear a bra with, and found herself looking at what skin could be seen. Sae had almost inhumanly perfect sized breasts for someone of her figure, ones that she was usually jealous of because she was shorter but had a similar figure, but was about a cup size lower. Suddenly the fixation she had on breast size began to make a bit of sense.

"Makoto-" she breathed more than spoke.

Makoto quickly shushed her, pressing a finger to her sister's lips.

"Don't... Sae.. I know," she said, looking up finally to meet her sister's eyes in a piercing red gaze, "I don't care. If you want me to stop or if you're uncomfortable... say something,"

She paused briefly, looking up at her sister for a sign that she should cease her small bodily movements, subtly shifting her weight a bit lower. Sae did nothing. She was too caught up in the feeling to say anything at all. She didn't need to say a word though.

Makoto leaned in slightly, nearly putting her lips up to her older sibling's ear. As soon as she spoke, Sae shuddered and got goosebumps nearly everywhere.

"I want you to feel as good as you deserve to feel," she said quietly, moving out to look at Sae's face again.

Sae looked at Makoto one more time as she looked into her. Makoto's hands traveled onto each of her sister's bare shoulders. She saw something in her little sister's eyes. There was love, a deep devotion of sorts, maybe even a profound sense of respect, but coupled with this light tinge of desire. She wanted to do nothing other than help, not just herself, but Sae as well. And despite so many things about the situation screaming at her to stop whatever was happening, but it wasn't enough. She couldn't find it in herself to not want this on some level.

Makoto leaned in to deliver a more delicate kiss onto Sae's lips that only lasted a moment. She pulled back briefly to make sure Sae was okay, and she smiled upon seeing her sister's face.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too," she responded back, without even thinking.

Makoto dove back into the kiss, this time Sae was fully committed from the start. What little experience she had she used to help reign Makoto in a bit. She became more measured in how she used her tongue, lips colliding as they began to make out with a newfound vigor. Makoto wasn't confident in her abilities, but slowed down just a little bit, trusting her sister to guide her. Neither girl really knew if they were doing a 'good' job, but they both knew they were enjoying this. The contact, the longing, Sae had missed feeling this, and Makoto had wanted it for so long that anything felt like it was going to satisfy her.

Makoto, somewhat shakily, placed one hand in the center of her sister's chest. She avoided the temptation of feeling what was beneath the fabric for the time being, not sure if she was ready or even comfortable enough to do that specifically, nor did she know is Sae was. Instead, she moved it down, palm presses against her abdomen, still slowly moving it as the kissing continued. Sae didn't react, she just soaked it all in, relishing the faint touch.

Makoto was shaking a bit now, her hand unsteady, but she continued inching her hand closer and closer, Sae showing no apprehension at all. Surely she picked up on what Makoto was going to do. She hadn't said anything. That was the important thing, so she continued with a bit of confidence. Sae did know, and she didn't plan on speaking up, both out of curiosity, desire, and a slightly increasing sense of desperation.

Makoto finally reached the top of the hem of Sae's flannel pajama bottoms. She slowed down slightly with kissing so she could summon her courage to do this, Sae sensing this, braved herself, holding her breath for a moment.

Makoto finally, in one contained burst of courage, slipped her hand underneath the hem, the top side of her fingers feeling the fabric of Sae's modest and comfortable underwear. She could feel where Sae had gotten wet and it had nearly bled through. It was nothing compared to what her fingers and palm felt though.

Sae leapt up for a second, a very small amount, giving a light yelp into her younger sister's mouth, which was working overtime to settle Sae back down, which she thankfully did quickly. She hardly ever masturbated, so her pent up frustration felt like it was hanging on by a thread currently. Makoto hadn't even really done anything besides make contact, but it was enough to stimulate her.

They continued the kiss as Makoto began to see if she could do what she intended.

She felt different than Makoto expected. Unlike her older sister, once Makoto discovered she liked girls, she masturbated fairly frequently, becoming very aware at what made her feel good, and was using that to attempt to pleasure the older girl to the degree she hoped she could. Makoto didn't shave, so she was used to a little bit of hair around her center, but she discovered that Sae had shaven, and from the feel of it, recently, as there wasn't even a stray coarse hair she felt. Her skin was soft, smooth, and it seemed like her outer lips were far more prone to getting wet than she herself was. Either that or she was doing a great job, which she hoped was the case. She could quite explain how she felt different, but something about it just inherently seemed far from what she was used to what she felt when she teased herself. She began to truly start, using her forefinger and index finger to rub Sae gently on the outside, hearing and feeling her moans into her mouth. Sae simply let go, and gave herself to what she felt, a release she needed so desperately in these past few months. With every soft moan and small noise, Makoto was encouraged that she was doing well. The kiss intensified, as one of Sae's hands grabbed the back of Makoto's head and pressed it into her. The way Makoto's hands pressed into her, instantly feeling warm and deeply immersed into this strange moment of pleasure. It was like nothing else existed, and she was more than happy with that.

Makoto then began to press into sister a bit more, sliding in one finger. Sae sharply inhaled and briefly broke the kiss to let out a primal, almost animal moan, and then took the back of her sister's head again to go back to the kiss, making Makoto feel positively elated. She wanted her too. She wanted her bad.

She picked up the pace, fingering her to a rhythm that matched how their tongues seemed to clash. She slipped in a second finger when she was sure she could, and struggled a bit for a moment due to how tight Sae was, but Sae didn't really notice because it felt so good. She pumped in and out of her, fingers soaked, knuckles becoming drenched in liquid more and more with every repeated rhythm. Sae began to involuntarily buck upward just a bit, which signaled Makoto to finally take things up to the final notch. She wasn't sure how far she'd go, or how far Sae would let her, but she knew how far she wanted to go.

She broke the kiss, getting a slightly disappointed whine from Sae, which she thought sounded incredibly cute, but she continued her ministrations to keep her mostly occupied. Sae had no choice but to lay back, sinking into the pillows and cushions as Makoto lowered herself, positioning herself overtop of Sae's waist, still under the covers, still fingering her.

Sae, without having the muffled mouth of Makoto to moan into, was struggling to make noises that wouldn't violate any city noise ordinances. She moaned, gasped, and lightly hummed at the lowest volume possible. Part of her simply wanted to let go of that restraint to let Makoto know what a good job she was doing. Taking a brief glimpse at her, she knew that expression. She was focused, determined, and wanted validation. But there was really only one thing that could fulfill that desire.

Makoto slowed down as she used her other hand to pull down Sae's pants and underwear, finally getting an actual look at what was beneath. Her pussy glistened, aroused and dripping ever so slightly near the top above her clit. It looked like the inside of some forbidden fruit... fruit that Makoto wanted to taste for reasons that would benefit the both of them. She simply marveled at it as she slowly pushed her fingers in and out to see what it looked like. Sae almost groaned as she slowed down.

She looked up at her, eyes wide, looking nervous, waiting for Sae. Sae returned the slightly resigned look, but gave a slight nod and a faint smile beneath half lidded eyes. Makoto took a deep breath.

Sae tasted funny. Makoto wasn't sure what she expected her to taste like, but it made her think of the taste in her mouth from when she was a kid and put a penny on her tongue once. It was almost similar to that, but it was different, there was a sort of flavor, but it was also a bit sour. She didn't mind it, it just wasn't what she expected. She liked the way it felt on her tongue though, warm and soft, just like the touch, but this was different.

Makoto at first licked around her lips and then the inner perimeter of them to tease. She hadn't taken out her fingers, but she slowed down in favor of leaving long, delicate drags with her tongue to compliment the rhythm. Sae forgot how good it had felt to get eaten out, the rush of someone moving their tongue inside of you, even if they were a bit unskilled, it was hard to genuinely do a bad job if you knew at least a few things. Makoto may have been inexperienced, and had to learn her methods through her limited exposure to porn, but she gave it her best shot.

In an effort not to torture her and make her as happy as possible, after licking around and about pretty much everywhere, exploring as much of her as she could, she finally put her lips around Sae's clit and began to suck lightly. Sae sat up a little, and covered her own mouth when her little sister began fingering at normal speed again. She was practically writhing, raising up the other girl about a half an inch from her hips bucking reflexively. It had been so long, she couldn't last any longer.

She gently grabbed Makoto's hair, pulling her in a bit, which Makoto liked. She had always imagined being intimate with someone who was just rough enough to really excite her. She became increasingly aware of how wet she herself was becoming, but had to focus on the task at hand before she worried about that. She finally looked up to meet Sae's eyes, both of them locked into a ferocious stare of shared animal instinct. The look Makoto had was almost suspiciously innocent but hid behind it a tremendous layer of desire. But her willingness and love for Sae, to want to make her feel good, it pushed her over the edge she was teetering on.

Sae let out a final groan and came, far more than she expected. She hadn't exactly been known to be a squirter, but this was the exception. She came and Makoto's face was greeted to a splash of bodily fluid from her forehead down to her chin in one steady stream. Makoto expected this because whenever she came she did the same, albeit in less volume, but it was surprising. She almost bit down on her clit to trigger it, but didn't even need to fully. She looked down as Sae receded into a more passive position, pussy still dripping wet. Sae was heavily breathing and slightly dazed, so before anything happened, Makoto took the opportunity to be adventurous and lick up most of the mess she made. Sae was almost numb, but could feel Makoto's warm tongue lapping at her inner thighs and around her center, which made her all tingly inside, thinking she might get riled up again if Makoto continued. Thankfully she finally stopped, and crawled over to be eye level with her sister, laying on her side next to her.

"Did I do okay?" Makoto asked innocently.

Sae did nothing but nod in between breaths. She turned her head to see her sister's face, and then pulled her in for a kiss. She could taste herself a bit, but didn't mind. She wanted her to know she did good.

"You did a great job," she said reassuringly.

Makoto smiled, but it faded away within seconds.

"I'm sorry... I hope this... I don't-"

Sae shushed her.

"Don't be. It's okay,"

Sae didn't feel bad, somehow. Perhaps it was the drink, the post-coital satisfaction, or how she was feeling, but for some reason, she didn't regret it. The opposite, in fact. She was grateful for the experience.

She placed her hand on Makoto's cheek.

"Why don't we head to my room and maybe I can show you how grateful I am to have such a loving baby sister,"

Makoto's eyes brightened up. She was worried it would be instant regret. And shame. On at least one of their parts, anyway. But she didn't feel any. And Sae didn't seem to either. Not only that... but Sae wanted this. Wanted HER.

She nodded.

"I love you Sae... thanks for not being mad at me,"

Sae sat up, and moved her hand to her shoulder.

"I'd never be mad at you. For anything. Now let's go have some more fun before we regret anything," she teased playfully.

Makoto smiled and shook her head.

"I'd never regret anything. Not with you,"

She leaned in for another kiss, this one lustful and deep in a way the others weren't.

Sae wondered if maybe she had projected her want to be desired by Ann onto the next best thing- her. But she was so open and honest, perhaps Sae could do for her what Ann could never do even if she did love Makoto. Perhaps she could have a bond that transcended what they already have. A bond that allowed her to escape her guilt and have a relationship with Makoto that could fulfill the both of them. She would love her in a way no one else could, to make up for everything Makoto had lost.

"Let's go then," Sae said, only mildly hiding her excitement.

The two girls stood up, disheveled clothing (or lack thereof) and all, and headed to Sae's bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for Sae and Makoto to get undressed. Their casual wear wasn't particularly cumbersome, and Sae was already in nothing but her tank top, but there was a furious rush to become unclothed from both parties. Once Sae was fully naked she sat on the side of the bed, looking to her right to see Makoto fumbling a bit with her pants. She suppressed the urge to giggle a bit.

As soon as Makoto removed her t-shirt, she became instantly aware of how self conscious she was. As emboldened by her sister's confidence by proxy as she was, she still couldn't help but feel like she was mired in self image problems. Sae sat there, looking unfairly gorgeous and didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Her long, slender legs dripping over the edge of the bed, one raised slightly higher than the other, foot pressed against the wood frame of the bed, the other on the carpet. It was the first time she had seen her sister fully unclothed at this stage in her life, and she was glad that was the case, as her inferiority complex likely would've deepened further if she had. She was athletic, tall, and had a perfect figure. Makoto saw this and instantly covered her more sensitive areas with her hands.

Sae didn't even figure this would be in the equation this evening, thinking that Makoto's incredible bravery from earlier had discarded self consciousness, but it could really only do so much. Sae looked into her eyes, giving a gentle smile.

"It's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's just me,"

Makoto felt better but still blushed. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then put her hands to her sides.

Sae had no clue why Makoto was unconfident. She already had an almost unfairly angelic face, but the body that complimented it was so beautiful. Makoto was shorter and slightly less athletic than she had been over a year ago, but this didn't diminish a thing. Her boobs were smaller than say's but similarly perky and perfectly sized for a hand. Makoto had less slender legs but had a fantastically shaped ass and thighs to compensate. She had a small patch of public hair right above her now very obviously stimulated pussy, which Sae made an active effort to break eye contact with.

Makoto made her way over, and Sae outstretched her hand, pulling her beside her gently. It was time for her to take care of her sister.

She gave her a peck on the cheek with slightly reddened both girls, and then pushed her down, back onto the bed, head propped up on pillows. She scooted over, leaving room for Sae to crawl over and hover above her. Makoto simply stared expectantly, a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"You're beautiful," Sae whispered softly.

Makoto uncoiled at the words, and would've kissed Sae if her older sibling didn't beat her to the punch. It was a delicate, planted, loving kiss that Sae drew back from, taking Makoto by surprise that it didn't last.

Sad then made her way downward, kissing her chin, her jawline, and eventually down to her neck. Makoto hummed softly, and as she progressed, Sae felt a sensation on her right knee, which was right between her thighs, not quite making contact with the girl. Something had seeped onto the bedsheets a bit and Sae felt Makoto's need being practically exorcised out of her.

She cupped her breasts with her hands before she put her mouth to them, at first just massaging them gently to hear a small whine from Makoto. She didn't like to tease normally, at least she thought she didn't, but in order to feel a maximum amount of pleasure, she had to push her a little bit. She eventually found herself over them, reveling in how soft and perfect they were.

Makoto's eyes closed, and she was suddenly delighted to feel Sae's hot tongue run against her bare skin. She licked circles around her nipple playfully until she finally sucked on it, sending Makoto into a mental frenzy. It felt so good, but she was dying for something more. Anything more.

This went on for what felt like days, but neither girl really cared once they were lulled into this hypnotic sense of pure sapphic bliss. Makoto had spent so much time lately thinking about Ann doing this to her, and how good it would feel. This, the real thing though, this was better. And for some reason, the fact that it was with Sae, it made her feel more comfortable. She was the most trustworthy and reliable person she knew, she didn't have to worry about a thing. With Ann she would've been scared shitless to do anything because of her natural drive to excel at all things, but here, then, that was just an experience. There were no expectations. Just pure euphoria.

Once the sensation of Sae's tongue ceased, along with her hands, Makoto opened her eyes to see Sae propped up on her hands, over her.

"Can you try something for me?" Sae asked politely.

Makoto was so willing to please she was ready to do anything, and fought back the hesitation to kiss her almost violently in order to give her the more honest answer she could. She nodded.

"Get on your hands and knees, okay?" Sae asked.

Makoto waited for her sister to give her room, and did exactly as she said, even if it wasn't as nice as just laying there. She had no clue what was coming yet, but she was excited nonetheless.

She faced the headboard, and felt Sae moving around behind her, the bed shifting in weight as she got behind her.

"Can you stick your ass up a little more?" She asked.

Makoto complied.

Sae finally got to admire the physical quality her sister had that she was most impressed by. It was large, round, and almost looked strange being attached to Makoto, but there it was. Sae was obscenely jealous. She wasn't exactly lacking, but it simply couldn't compare.

There was the additional benefit of seeing how wet Makoto had become, a strand of bodily fluid loosely dripping from her almost onto the bed but not quite yet.

Sae dove forward a bit, taking each of her cheeks and slightly spreading them, and began to eat her sister out immediately.

Makoto nearly jumped, but her pleasure just extended into a long moan as Sae dragged her tongue up and down longingly, deliberately, from top to bottom. Eventually she started going high enough that her tongue breached her other entrance, which made her squeak briefly out of surprise, which Sae took note of. She'd go up and down, lingering on her asshole a little bit more each time as Makoto gasped. Eventually she went for it fully and dipped her tongue inside her, Makoto doing her best not to melt into the sheets. She has always wondered what people meant when they talked about eating ass, and never figured she would've partaken in such an endeavor, but this was changing her mind. A new part of her felt stimulated as her sister's tongue darted in and out as much as it could, making her dripping wet even more. This was also new to Sae, but she was glad she tried it because she enjoyed the little extra treat before the main course.

Once she was satisfied with the teasing, she went for it, and pressed her mouth inside Makoto, licking as deeply as humanly possible. Sae lapped up whatever liquid came out of her happily, but kept on going as deep as she could with her tongue, long, almost torturous licks that made Makoto feel like she was on fire. It was so much better than she imagined it being, whatever experience Sae had was contributing for the better. The way Sae moved inside her, not even using her fingers, was incredible.

It last for so long, it felt like Sae's jaw might go numb, as she licked her sister's pussy so thoroughly without making her cum she felt a bit of sympathy. She finally went lower to reach the clit, sucking on it gently in order to elicit what she wanted from the girl.

Makoto yelped, and almost instantly squirted on her sister's face, riding out and orgasm as Sae continually pressed into her, letting her almost ride it out on her tongue. Makoto collapsed onto the bed, unable to feel anything other than the waves of pleasure cascading down her body, as Sae mimicked her treatment from earlier, lapping up any mess she still had on her, and once that was finished, went right back to licking her ass. Makoto didn't mind, but after a minute, she giggled once she was able to speak.

"You don't have to keep doing that, I definitely finished," she said.

Sae looked up at her seductively.

"I know I don't, but I like it. Does it feel good?"

Makoto nodded, and Sae went right back to it, continually stimulating and making noises of content pleasure. Makoto's ass was perhaps the nicest she'd ever seen, and this was proving fruitful for both parties.

Once she had her fill, she crawled up to look at Makoto, laid down next to her on her side. Makoto flipped over two, struggling to get the covers over herself and her sister.

Once they were both under, Sae and Makoto lay on their sides, and after a quick bit of making out, Sae held Makoto in her arms, hands caressing down her whole body, and Makoto lay there, still as she had ever been, letting her sister's warm hands travel where they pleased.

"That was amazing, Sae," Makoto said lazily.

She planted a kiss on the younger girl's cheek.

"It was. Now I don't know about you but I'm going to pass out. You're a hell of a workout you know," she said with a knowing wink.

Makoto nodded.

"Yeah... But, can we do one more thing before bed?"

Her willingness to ask for something intrigued Sae. Her eyes widened.

"Can we kiss a little more? It feels... it makes me feel happy. Comfortable. Safe,"

Sae brushed a few stray hairs out of Makoto's face as she turned to face her.

"Of course," she smiled.

The two then proceeded to make out for an undefinable amount of time, and ultimately fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
